RWBY: The Dark Times
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: A Mandalorian, a Jedi Padawan, an Inquisitor, and a Smuggler must survive the wrath of a Mandalorian House and an Imperial Hunting Party. The Dark Times are here, Weiss wants to escape, Ruby to survive, Yang to understand, and Blake to forget. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, R.I.P. Reviews Welcome!


_**Part I: Plans and Memories:**_

Characters by Order of Appearance: Winter Schnee, OC(Liath Rós), OC(Athena Blut), Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Klein(RWBY), Jacques Schnee, OC(Chroma Bow), [OC(Fel Silber),OC(Lianna Blau)] Mentioned

Pairings: Whiterose, Bumblebee, Arkos, Renora, Winter Crow, others (eventually)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

A Mandalorian, a Jedi Padawan, an Inquisitor, and a Smuggler must survive the wrath of a Mandalorian House and an Imperial Hunting Party. The Dark Times are here, Weiss wants to escape, Ruby to survive, Yang to understand, and Blake to forget. Can the four girls help each other?

* * *

Words in Mandalorian have been italicized, note that this story assumes whatever EU hasn't been overridden is canon. Also Mandalorian has no gender, so terms are mutually exclusive between physical genders.

 _Buy'ce_ \- Mandalorian helmet

 _Ad'ika_ \- Little/young one; general term

 _Cyar'ika_ \- Beloved

Name _'ika_ \- means little (name), part of the name will be cut off, generally after first or second vowel

I'll be sure to include a dictionary of Mandalorian words used in each part, also this debuts some redesigns of old OCs of mine as well as two new OCs which I'm still working on.

* * *

Time: 14:03 Hours

Position: Vytal System, Planetary Orbit Remnant

Bridge

 _The SchneeSturm_ , Recommissioned CIS Recusant Class Light Battleship

Winter Schnee wasn't happy, no she wasn't happy at all. She'd been on a short fuse since this morning and only five of the Senior staff aboard the battleship knew why. Today was the announcement of Winter Schnee's younger sister's engagement. The "Ice Queen", as she'd been nicknamed by a number of the Sentinels, was ready to freeze people upon sight, the only ones exempt from her rage seemed to be the previously mentioned five.

Liath was displeased to say the least, the crew was uneasy and in quite the mutinous mood today. The normally hardy Mandalorians were shaken by one single thing, their captain. Liath, along with Lianna, Chroma, Fel, and Athena were working overtime to perform damage control for the more than miffed captain. _But enough was enough_ , Liath had just talked the Flight Commander out of taking every fighter and troop transport out of the hangar. The grey and blue clad Mandalorian steps into one of the lifts, heading for the bridge.

The lift halts and Athena steps in beside the soldier. As the lift resumes neither friend says a word to the other, knowing one of them will speak eventually.

"Going to see the Captain?" Athena questions. Liath turns a quizzical look on the woman, but holds his tongue. "Silent treatment? What did I do?"

"Nothing… I'm just in a foul mood, I finished talking our Flight Commander out of taking the fighters and troop transports after Winter's inspection of the hangar. Apparently she found thirty-three violations which required _immediate_ attention," Liath answers.

" _Thirty-_ three?" Athena responds incredulously. Liath nods before the lift stops and slides open to reveal the bridge of _The SchneeSturm_. Stepping out Liath heads directly for the command position, Athena noticeably absent from his side now that he was here.

Standing just slightly behind Winter, Liath wisely doesn't make a sound as one of the technicians is yelled at over his stupidity in calibrating the sensors and scopes wrong. Winter dismisses the scared man and growls as he runs from the bridge. Swallowing a lump in his throat Liath bravely steps forward.

"Captain Schnee, if I could please have a moment?" Liath asks, Winter turns around sporting a neutral expression.

"Of course Lieutenant, please follow me," Winter answers and leads the soldier through a side hatch. Liath can't help but smile at the few decorations for Captain Schnee's ready-room. "What is it?"

"Captain, I believe it would be best if we ventured to White Castle today."

"Are you insane! My Father wouldn't allow it, he barely tolerates my presence when we have simple House meetings."

"Then let's make it official, permission to speak freely?" Liath asks walking over to the window and staring at the stars beyond.

"Permission granted," Winter answers as she takes a place beside him.

"I found a VCX-100, it appears that it's been deemed damaged, on top of that its registry is out of date. You need to be their for your sister, and I know that's why you've been acting like you have. If we board the VCX we could find the crew and either through medical or some other reason we could gain access to the planet surface, and you could support Weiss," Liath answers. Winter doesn't respond right away, her head turning down before she looks over at the _buy'ce_ sitting on her desk.

"If I've been so horrible today, why would you suggest that?"

"Because you're my friend, and _ad'ika_ needs you right now. Arranged marriages go against Mandalorian custom, your Father has violated everything that Mandalorians, and most importantly House Schnee, stands for for too long. Plus, with us on the surface your Senior staff won't be required to work damage control from your bad mood."

Winter fixes the slightly younger man with a glare, but it holds no malice. Liath laughs at the attempt before sliding his _buy'ce_ on stepping out of the ready-room. _He's right, and his plan will work_.

* * *

Time: 11:45 Hours

Position: Kashyyk System, Planetary Orbit Kashyyk

 _Bumblebee_ , VCX-100 Light Freighter

"VCX-100 Light Freighter _Bumblebee_ power down your engines and deactivate you shields, prepare to be boarded," commanded the Imperial Officer over the _Bumblebee_ 's comm system. Ruby growls in response as she looks at the broken down control panel, _that Inquisitor was good… too good. She destroyed most of our primary systems, maybe if I jump start the hyperdrive by detouring controls through one of the undamaged panels._

"Zwei-D, reroute main hyperdrive controls to the life support control system!" Ruby shouts as the little R2 astromech immediately responds. Rolling over to the port on the cockpit's left side Zwei plugs in the uplink tool and begins the control transfer. Ruby takes the time to check on her sister. Yang was in bad shape, the light sabre had removed her right arm, but the wound didn't cauterise properly. Ruby didn't know much about medicine, but she was running out of options. She needed to get out of the system and she needed to do it before she ran out of IV bags for her bleeding sister.

"Light freighter _Bumblebee_ , you have failed to comply. We are opening fire," comes the same officers voice. Ruby mutters an angry curse under breath as the ship shakes violently from the impact of a plasma battery firing.

"Bweep-Bwop!" Zwei beeps shrilly as the ship shakes again. The old R2 unit withdraws its uplink tool and nudges Ruby's leg.

"Good job boy!" Ruby shouts as she flicks the life support controls and engages the hyperdrive. "Coordinates… coordinates… Wait! Mandalorians still control most of the nearby systems. Zwei can you?" Ruby is interrupted as the droid bumps her again.

A small smile stretches across Ruby's face despite the grim situation. The ship shudders once more before Ruby flicks an activation switch and the ship's hyperdrive blasts the vessel into hyperspace. Bowing her head and releasing a pent up breath Ruby pets the R2 unit before returning to tending her injured sister.

* * *

Time: 14:27 Hours

Position: Vytal System, Planet Remnant, House Schnee Territory

White Castle

"Why doesn't Father listen!" Weiss shouts angrily as she kicks one of the broken training droids in the head. The fully armoured warrior was angry once again, her Father had cancelled her combat practice halfway through by deactivating the droids. _How am I supposed to be a proper Mandalorian if I can't practice our craft?_ Weiss thinks to herself before stepping out of the room and coming face to face with Klein.

"Is everything alright Lady Schnee?" Klein asks in the most polite voice he can muster. Weiss smiles despite herself and places a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Everything's alright Klein… Father just decided to cancel combat drills halfway through a set. You know how I hate to leave things unfinished," Weiss answers. It wasn't a complete lie, Weiss liked to do everything in a practice set to make sure she covered everything equally, but it wasn't the real reason she was upset; apparently Klein knew this as well.

"Well, if you ask me, maybe Father Schnee would like some training Drones coming after him in his study." Klein threatens with a dark undertone to his voice which had replaced his normal respectful one. The idea does what the man had wanted though, it causes Weiss to laugh, hiding the smile behind her hand.

"Klein!" She whisper shouts upon regaining a bit of her control. "You know how Father is, please don't say such things."

Klein just smiles back at the teenager who was struggling to keep a straight face as she said the mandatory response. Bowing respectfully Klein held out his hand to Weiss.

"Of course Lady Schnee, may I lead you to the foyer? It would be unbecoming of a woman to travel without companionship," Klein says with a whisper, leading the still smiling Schnee towards the keep's foyer.

The pair travels in silence, Klein taking a detailed look at the light battle scarring covering Weiss' immaculate blast armour. Each plate was specially crafted by the teenager herself and bore blue designs on the white armour, slight hints of red showing up every once in awhile. A battered scabbard held the Vibro-Rapier at the girl's hip while on her right side was a blaster pistol placed in a thigh holster. The _buy'ce_ underneath Weiss' right arm was just as perfect as the rest, minus the deep gouge running through the visor right about where Weiss' scar on her left eye was.

Klein withheld a growl of anger at the sight of the wound. The young Schnee had received it fighting with a Jedi Hunter Droid when one of them had been found hiding in the forest. Father Schnee had forbade anyone from interfering, thankfully the training Weiss had received was enough to prevent a more serious injury. If it hadn't have been for Winter though, Weiss may not have a left eye right now.

They reached the foyer faster than Klein had thought and he gave a respectful bow to Weiss before stepping out a hidden passage. _Should he threaten to harm her again…_ Klein thinks as he stares at the House Leader.

"Weiss, I'm so glad you could make it… I had thought I told you to dress appropriately," Jacques' sentence ends in a growl. Turning back he waved the teenager next to him as he conversed with two other adults, their yellow and silver armour a dead giveaway away as to their allegiance and House. _House Arc… the same House my Father has promised me to_. "Arcs, this is my daughter Weiss Schnee, I had hoped she'd be in better attire but apparently she still has some…"

"Do not apologise Leader Schnee, your daughter respects the customs of our people, better than you do it would seem," a woman roughly thirty or so says. Weiss is quick to school her reaction and avoid being caught out smiling at the joke. Jacques growls, muttering under his breath before waving the pair of yellow and silver clad warriors into the Main Hall. Taking his place at the seat Jacques beckons Weiss to stand on his right. Both warriors kneel before the Schnee before standing once more. "I must request that if we are going to join these Houses through marriage that the two are allowed some time to get used to each other…"

"Master Schnee!" shouts a Faunus who charges into the Main Hall, bowing as best as he can while continuing his pace. "Urgent signal from Captain Schnee, she has requested landing permission for herself and a group of soldiers, it's important…"

"Alright," Jacques growls as he walks out of the room, directing a harsh glare on the Faunus. "You better hope it is as important as you make it seem."

The Arcs stand along with Weiss in the Main Hall, both representatives quite surprised by the behaviour Jacques Schnee has shown them so far, going from being gracious and kind, to rude to his daughter, along with mistreating his staff.

* * *

Time: 14:11 Hours

Position: Vytal System, Space around Remnant

En route to _Bumblebee_ , VCX-100 Light Freighter, via U-Wing Gunship _Seeker_

"This is Lieutenant Liath Rós of the Mandalorian Sentinels. Drop your shields and prepare for boarding," Liath growls over the mike, turning to look at Athena and Chroma, who's visors stared back at him.

"Th… is… _Bumblebee_ , we copy. We require immediate medical assistance… please respond" a female voice crackles over the channel.

"Pilot, can you clear up their transmission?" Liath questions over a different channel.

"I'm sorry sir, it's no good. Looks like they're broadcasting through alternative methods, scans indicate severe damage to navigation, weapons, hyperdrive, and communications systems. Be happy they're talking at all sir, by all counts that bird should be dead in space and she's still kicking," the Pilot answers. Liath starts grumbling in Mando'a, causing Chroma to giggle despite herself.

Looking at his partner Liath gives the woman a death glare from beneath his visor before softly grabbing her _buy'ce_ and tapping her forehead to his own. Releasing her he holds out his hand, and Chroma takes it giving a tight squeeze.

"No matter what _cyar'ika_ you come home," Liath promises. Turning his attention back to the situation at hand Liath unclasps hands with Chroma and begins trying to contact _Bumblebee_ again. What he doesn't see behind him is Athena smash her fist into Chroma's shoulder as the two women converse on a private channel about what just happened.

" _Cyar'ika_? Since when did the two of you get together? I mean I know Fel and Lianna were talking, but you two? Come on, you can't leave me hanging, what happened?" Athena hisses at the woman beside her.

"Wait! You heard that?" Chroma shouts back on the pair's private channel.

"Of fours I heard it; you broadcasted it on the three way channel we keep up… you know that already don't you?" Athena questions smugly as she realises what's really going on.

"N-n-no!" Chroma stutters out, becoming much more flustered with every passing second.

"He's afraid that if he's in a relationship with you it'll seem like he is playing favourites, or worse, that he isn't taking his responsibilities seriously?" Athena fires back at the flustered woman. Chroma's face plate looks down and away, but Athena had known her long enough to know that the woman was trying to hide embarrassment. "Hey, come on _Chrom'ika_ he's right. Not everyone would react like Winter and our friends would. That doesn't mean hiding the two of you's relationship is good, but that's something the two of you need to decide. We should probably get ready though."

The three Mandalorians draw sidearms and begin sliding in plasma packs to the weapons, arming the blaster pistols. Liath draws the blaster sabre off his back and slaps a cylindrical plasma pack into it before placing the blaster Vibro-Sabre back in its scabbard. The secondary sword hilt which can be seen on his shoulder isn't touched though.

Chroma un-shoulders a large blast Vibro-Axe and slides in a plasma pack to weapons staff before quickly running her finger over the large curved metal blade. Slinging the large weapon over her shoulder once more the woman draws a second blaster pistol and arms it before pulling out her already armed weapon.

Athena checks that her Vibro-Broadsword is in its scabbard before once more drawing her pistol and looking down the sights experimentally. Seeming satisfied the woman grabs a medical kit and locks in on her belt.

"Everyone ready?" Liath asks as her surveys the other two Mandalorians, each armed to the teeth and with different designs on their armours. The pair nods in response instead of speaking. "We do this quick and fast then. I'll clear the ship, the two of you secure the bridge and treat the injured. If all goes as planned we'll be on the surface with a critical injury in a matter of minutes."

"Lock is sealed," the Pilot states as a loud hiss fills the troop compartment. "And pressure equalised, clear for boarding. Good hunting Nexus."

Turning the locking mechanism on the hatch Liath holds his blaster at the ready as the airlock opens and reveals the interior of the VCX, a sloping upward ramp leading to the main corridor. No one was in sight and that didn't sit too well with the experienced soldier.

"Eyes up, everyone comes home this time," Liath growls as he steps aboard the ship and works his way up the slanted deck. Upon reaching the hatch with no issue Liath presses the button, causing the hatch to open.

A 'woosh' sound fills the stale air of the ship as he checks the corners of the long hallway. To his left was a ladder in a four way hatch section, while on his right a corridor led straight to the cockpit with two hatches on either side of the corridor. Stepping in Liath sees two forms in the cockpit; the first lays barely moving an IV bag hanging above her head, while second is over her whispering something. Right then and there Liath makes a decision.

"Civilian! Keep your hands where I can see them, my medics will take care of your injured," Liath growls, blaster aimed at the centre mass of the form. Slowly the form raises her hands and stands, stepping around the injured the girl stands in the light of the flickering lights. All at once Liath freezes, like seeing a ghost from his past, because he might as well be. Standing before the Mandalorian Warrior was Summer Rose, or at least someone with her spitting image.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope everyone enjoys this venture into the Star Wars Universe with the RWBY gang. I come from the school of thought that if cannon doesn't directly override EU then EU is allowed. As such I hold to Mando'a colour meanings, Mando'a language, as well as standard Mando'a customs. If there's an error, as always please tell me. Also none of my stories our dead it's just hard to get time to write and I want to make sure I at least get my ideas on paper. I have a G &R chapter in the works, with any luck it'll be posted some point soon. _

_In other news, I'm still up for requests/one-shot prompts that come in reviews or PMs, as well I'm looking for a Beta reader. If you're interested/have requests please PM me or put in a review. Otherwise I hope everyone's having a good day and will be able to continue having one._

 _P.S. I read some stuff about Pyrrha recently in a fanfiction, no worries, our redheaded warrior will make an appearance and play a part in this story, because like someone said, as long as we continue making works for her and including her, she doesn't completely die, even if her arc in the show is over._


End file.
